


Hacker Heart

by Fizzwizzler



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Hacker, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzwizzler/pseuds/Fizzwizzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a game I liked to play. But that's not what this story is about. This story is about the day that I hacked the wrong person's computer. And that day was today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hacking the Wrong People

**Author's Note:**

> It picks up directly after Aisha is found out to be Fedel's daughter and before they go to Max's base thingy. Also, I know absolutly nothing about hacking so please ignore that.

Today was good. Very Productive. It was only five pm and in the few hours I had been awake I had: snooped through a bunch of top secret files from the computers of high ranking military figures, snooped around on the facebook pages of all the dicks from my old high school (happily found out that most of then were dead beats, score!), and used someone else's credit card information to pay for the hotel I was currently sitting inside of. Five star too.

All in the day of the life of Isabella Wilson, Computer genius. That's me by the way, if you couldn't tell. I know, pretty amazing life. Just stealing credit card numbers to get from one place to the next.

But that's not what this story is about. This story is about the day that I hacked the wrong person's computer. And that day was today.

Shortly after ordering room service (A bottle of champagne and chicken Alfredo!), I decided to play my favorite game. It didn't have an official name, but if it did it would be called "Hack who ever is in the room next to me and then try to figure out their life story". Not a very catchy name,hence why it didn't have one.

After messing around for a couple of minutes I had by passed this dudes firewalls and was scrolling through his stuff. I quickly figured out that he was a very secretive person: no passwords saved, no social networking sites visited, no pictures, and no documents with any names on them. Weird. Ignoring the weirdness, I decided to keep playing my game.

Web cam! This guy has a web cam! I'll just turn it on and check out who's using the computer than using some facial recognition software I'll search to see who he is! Okay, web cam is on and... this is a good looking man. He was smiling like an idiot and seemed to be mumbling to himself or to the computer. He had short blonde hair that was slightly spiked in the front with a matching goatee. And his eyes, they were the most stunning blue I had ever seen. Oh, and did I mention he wasn't wearing a shirt? So you know, I got a good look at his lightly tanned abs.

Concentrate.

Right, taking a picture then closing his web cam before he even notices me here. Okay, let's see... He has a driver's license from New Hampshire. Expired. Oh, and he is listed as being dead. Killed in action. Awkward. Says here that he and the team he was on all died when the helicopter they were on blew up while leaving a mission in Bolivia.

Well he doesn't look very blown up. Granted I've never seen someone post being blown up but I never expected them to look so in one piece and alive.

And his teammates. There are four of them according to this. Lt. Col. Franklin Clay, Cpt. William Roque, Sgt. Carlos Alvarez, and Sgt. Linwood Porteous. Dude, who names their kid Linwood? That's a dumb ass name. That guy had better have a badass nick name or something.

Why is this very alive looking man being listed as being dead? Did he betray his team in Bolivia? Or are they all alive too?

And now he's looking a girl's soccer team... What? What is he doing? Alright, I'm just going to turn the web cam back on for a second. Just real fast. To see what he's doing. Cos if he's like jacking off to these little girls then that's just messed up.

One of his hands is behind his head and the other he is using to scroll around on the page, good sign. Okay, false alarm.

Time to turn off the camera and remove myself from his computer. But he's just so pretty...

"Um guys." A slightly deep voice comes from my computer I see that it's Jake Jensen and he's looking at his computer very confused, "I think we have a problem."

Oh shit. He knows I hacked him. I gotta get out of here was the only thing running through my head as I grabbed my computer and ran out of the door. Leaving behind all of my clothes and personal items in the room. I know I was just being paranoid and he probably didn't know where the hack was coming from, but you can never be too careful.

"Hey you!" The same voice from before called as the door behind me opened, "Stop!"

And then I could hear two sets of feet pounding behind me just before I felt a large pressure on my back and fell to the ground.

"I told you to stop." Jake's voice said from above me with a growl before turning me over so I could get a better look at him. Well it was probably so he could get a better look at me but whatever. "wow."

"So uh, hi." I said after a moment of awkward silence as I attempted to wiggle out from under him, "It was very nice meeting you, but if you don't mind I really have got to be going."

"You're not going anywhere, little girl." Looking up I saw it was a large black man who was holding a gun pointed at my face. Fun.

"Get up Jensen." A nearly monotone voice grumbled from somewhere behind us before I was also pulled up, "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Isabella." I trailed off quietly, "But you know I have a bus to catch so if you all don't mind..."

"You aren't going anywhere." The nearly monotone voice chipped in, this time visible to me in white button up shirt and matching gray pants and jacket.

"Clay, we have to go." The angry man with the gun said as he pointed it at my head, "Why don't you just let me kill her now."

"We can't-" Jensen said before catching himself and looking down at the ground.

"Jensen's right." Clay agreed quickly, "She'll just have to come with us. Bring her out to the van and tie her up in the back."

"Do we have to?" I tried yet again to walk in the other direction, "Can't I just stay here?"

"No." Pipped in a new voice. This one was from a shorter black guy with a completely bald head.

"Come on Issy, we'll be nice" Jensen came up from behind me and grabbed an arm firmly as he dragged me towards the elevator, "Unless we find out that you're working for Max, then we'll kill you."

"I don't even know who Max is..." I mumbled under my breath before looking up at him, "And don't call me Issy."


	2. Getting Shot Really Hurts

"We're in." A voice crackled through the intercom, "Status?"

"The Pooch is good." The man sitting in the front of the van said, "Alright Mohito, it's just you and me papi. And this hot as van. And this crazy chick tied up in the back."

"Oh you remembered me, how touching." I mumbled under my breathe from the back of the van. Where I was tied up. Like a prisoner. Which I guess I technically am.

Fuck technicality. I am their fucking prisoner. This is fucked up.

"Be quiet." Pooch groaned at me as I heard a light thud which I suspected was his head hitting the steering wheel.

"Like are you even doing anything?" I asked as I rested my head against the wall of the van. "They're all out doing bad ass shit and you're just sitting in a van."

"I'm watching your loud mouth aren't I?" He asked with disdain as he pulled out a pair of binoculars, "And I'm doing surveillance."

"I'm tied up, what is there to watch?"

"Cougar, squelch when you're in position." The voice came through the intercom again.

"Squelch." Came a different voice, this one with a Spanish accent.

"Cougs?" Pooch called into the intercom while looking through his binoculars, "Cougs!"

"Well what do we have here?" A voice called from outside the van before the door next to me opened and a man held a gun at me.

"Wow, you are so good at surveillance." I called out sarcastically to Pooch as we were both pulled out of the van.

"Lookie here boys, this one is already tied up for us!" The man called out to the others which caused them all to laugh.

"Oh, that's hilarious guys." I said with false enthusiasm which caused a gun to be held to the back of my head, again. "No I'm serious, good one."

"Walk."

And so I did. And despite my cooperation, was the gun removed from the back of my head? No. This is literally like the tenth time today that I have had a gun pointed at me. And I am getting really fucking sick of it.

Oh look, there's Jensen and guy with hat who doesn't talk! And they're being held at gun point too. Serves them right. And leader guy is being brought somewhere else.

"Roque!" Is all that he called out in passing us. What the fuck does that mean?

"Get down on your knees." One of the many men with guns barked out. Looking to either side I saw that Both Jensen and guy with hat had been pushed to the ground so I decided to kneel of my own free will. Well mostly free will.

But Pooch was of being a rebel and spitting in people's faces instead of kneeling. And got shot in both of his knees. That has got to hurt.

"You know that's a great hat. I like that hat." The guy who had just shot Pooch said as he moved onto hat guy. Who was trying very hard to not let the guy take his hat, "Hey, you know I don't mind if there is a hole in the hat." He stated as he held a gun to his head.

And then hat man just smirked. Does he have a death wish?

"Whoo, that is a bad ass chick." I could hear Jensen call out from my left. Looking I saw someone with a bazooka. Pointed right at us.

'I am going to die'

As soon as I hear the loud explosion from my left I close my eyes tightly and wait for all the comotion to die down.

"You okay Issy?" Jensen's voice called from above me. Slowly opening my eyes I am met with that adorable face that got me int all of this shit, and all the guys with guns were now on the ground. So that's good. Jensen and Cougar were standing near by while Pooch was still crouched on the ground.

"Can I go home now?" I asked lowly as Jensen holds out a hand to help me to my feet and broke the handcuffs around my wrists.

"Haha, not yet." And then he turned to Pooch, "Can you stand?"

"I have been shot in both of my legs." He yelled as if we weren't aware. "What kind of dumb ass question is that, really?"

"Oh so now we're mister grumpy pants?" Jensen said with a big smile as he helped Pooch stand, "You know, you aren't the only one who's been shot today."

I started backing up slowly, hoping to leave with nobody noticing. But as luck would have it, I soon felt a firm hand on my arm dragging me forward. Looking up I saw it was hat man who was smiling at me. And dragged me to where we could see Clay heading towards us.

"Clay! Did you kill him?" The chick who used to have a bazooka but now had a gun pointed at Clay's head asked. "My father found out about Max's real plans. He was going to stop him. Did you kill him?"

"Yes." Clay responded almost instantly in a voice far calmer than it should be while having a gun pointed at his head, "I assure you he was a very bad man."

"It doesn't matter!" The girl screamed.

"I know." Clay said in a very calm voice, as if he was held at gun point by hot chicks all the time, "You can kill me now or you can let me help you do what you need to do. Either way, I get it."

And then she shot him. But she missed and hit a security gaurd instead. Or she was aiming for the security guards. Either way there was a pile of dead people twenty feet away from me.

"Let's go kill Max." She growled as she put her gun down.

"Wade said boat so we're at the docks. Pooch, can you stand?" Clay asked stupidly.

"Oh. Oh, this is Stupid Question Day. This is Stupid Question Day, and nobody decided to tell me!" Pooch yelled angrily while holding his hands up to be helped up "Naw, that's cool. It's all good."

"Come on, Legless Pooch, I got ya." Jensen called out as he threw pooch over his sholder like a sack of flour. And cougar had my arm again. Once everybody was in the van (You know, the one Pooch and I were captured in. Apparently it was just let there with the keys still in it.) Hat guy started driving quickly, Clay was wrapping Pooch's legs in tape, Pooch and the angry chick reloaded a fuck ton of guns, and I just kinda sat there. The second we drove through a fence, we started being shot at and Clay turned to me.

"Now I'm going to trust you right now not to run away." He said in a very stern voice, "But what I need you to do as soon as the van stops is to run as fast as you can, find us a car, and wait for us at the docks. Can you do that?"

"Yes." I managed to squeak out.

"Good." Clay nodded, "But if you run now we will assume you are working for Max and kill you without a second thought."

"Just run in that general direction," Jensen called from the front seat as he pointed to his right, "and try not to get shot."

And that was exactly what I did. Or at least that's what I tried to do. But within thirty seconds of getting out of the van, I was shot. And let me tell you, it was the worst pain of my life. But luckily (nothing in this situation can actually be considered lucky), I was only shot in my right shoulder so I kept running. There's probably like a trail of blood following me.

As soon as I was out of the compound I slowed my running down to a jog and began looking for any car I could hot wire. (And yes, I know how to hot wire a car).

Let me tell you what I found. A car. With the keys in the ignition. And the motor running. The driver was walking into a convenience store. Perfect! I mean it was the ugliest car in the world (Who drives a yellow stretch hummer?), but it will have to do.

So running quickly again, I jumped into that ugly ass car and peeled out of that parking lot. It took me about five minutes to find the docks and once I got there I was super light headed. Which was probably from the amount of blood that was on my shirt and not in my body. So I just moved the the back seat, laid down, put pressure on my shoulder, and tried not to die. Which is far harder that it sounds.

"I thought I told you not to get shot?" A familiar voice called to me through the window above my head about twenty minutes later. Looking up, I saw it was Jensen. But everybody else was there too, except Clay.

"I'll wrap her up, you drive." The no longer angry girl said as she opened the door to the back of the car.

"No, none of you are touching me." I spat angrily as I looked between the girl and Jensen.

"Issy, you could bleed to death."Jensen said in what he probably thought was a calming voice as he climbed into the driver's seat and began driving away.

"Stop calling me Issy, we aren't friends." I reminded him, "I don't know if you forgot this, but you guys kidnapped me!"

"You kidnapped her?"

"She hacked Jensen's computer, what else we were supposed to do Aisha?" Pooch called back from the front passenger seat.

"Why don't you just let me wrap up your shoulder just to stop the bleeding?" Aisha asked in a very soft voice once she turned back to me.

"Fine, do whatever you want." I mumbled out as I attempted to sit up. But instead, the entire world turned dark and I blacked out.


	3. Morphine is Needed

"Issy? Are you awake?" I could hear a voice call to me from what seemed like a million miles away. It's probably Jensen. Stupid asshole doesn't even know my name. And now he's trying to wake me up. "Issy, come on. You have to get up."

"Go away, fuck face." I growled while trying to roll onto my side. But, that just so happened to cause a huge stab of pain across my right side and my eyes popped open quickly. "Where the fuck am I?"

"You are in a hotel room." Jensen told me from the left side of the bed I was laying on. Looking around, I saw that I was in fact in a hotel room. Not even a nice hotel room. Probably just some piece of shit motel.

"Why aren't I in a hospital?" I asked in a deadpan. Looking down I saw that I was no longer bleeding but my arm was in a sling that appeared to be made out of an old shirt.

"We couldn't take you to a hospital. But while you were passed out Cougar removed the bullet and stitched up the wound." Jensen explained while he moved to sit next to me on the bed, "Which is all that a hospital would have been able to do."

"No, a hospital could have given me morphine." I said defiantly.

"Good point." He nodded before standing up, "I'll be right back, stay here."

"Like I have a choice."

It's been forty- eight hours. Two days ago I was relaxing in my stolen hotel room sipping champagne. Now I was kidnapped, lying in a shitty hotel with a bullet wound, and no morphine. This has got to be the worst couple of days of my life ever.

"Isabella?" Clay's deep voice asked as he and everybody else walked into the room. Why do I have a feeling that I am not going to like this conversation?

"Why do I feel like I am not going to like this conversation?" I voiced my mental concerns.

"We tried looking you up last night while you were out-"

"Oh, let me guess!" I called out exactly while slowly sitting up, "You couldn't find anything on me and facial recognition software didn't work either?"

"Yes." Clay said as he moved closer to where I sat, "As far as the government is concerned, you don't exist."

"I know, it's great isn't it?" I giggled lightly while looking around the room at the group of unhappy faces, "The summer after my freshman year of college I got in a little bit of trouble for hacking the CIA so I ran like hell and took the rest of the summer hacking basically everybody and deleting my existence."

"Wow. That's seriously impressive." Jensen said under his breathe.

"We also had Jensen search through your computer." Clay continued as he pointed to my absolutely beautiful handmade computer that was being rough handed by Aisha. "And he found nothing to support that you were working for Max."

"Duh."

"So what we've decided is to let you go." Clay continued, "But we will be keeping your computer."

Like hell I'm going to let these barbarians keep my baby. I bet that they don't even know how to use her properly.

"How about you give me my computer and I help you guys to find this Max guy?" I asked quietly while looking Clay in the eyes.

"And why exactly would we need your help?"

"Jensen is your tech guy, right?" I asked without waiting for an answer, "It took me under ten minutes to hack into his computer and less than twenty minutes to the pull up all of your records, even the confidential ones."

"Understood." Clay nodded as he headed towards the door, "We're leaving in the morning, be ready."

...

"You uh, texted me?" Jensen asked curiously as he walked in, "And how did you even get my number?"

"I'm a mad fucking genius." I said in a deadpan while typing as quickly as I could with only one arm. "And I need you to go get something for me."

"What do you need?"

"There is a cvs about half a block away. There is a prescription there under the name of John Quincy for Percocet. Can you go get it for me?" I asked in my nicest voice ever while holding out a credit card that was in the same name as the prescription.

"I left you half an hour ago." He said as he walked in and took the credit card, "You did all of this in less than thirty minutes?"

"I know, it did take me a pretty long time to get this all done." I said with a pout, "This sling is seriously slowing me down."

"It's going to be fun having you around," Jensen called over his shoulder with is wide smile, "Isn't it?"

"You have no idea."


	4. Shots and Dancng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching Bones and went to read some fanfiction of that and the first I came upon was a Bones/Losers crossover, so obvs that made me update this. Also I've rewriten this chapter a good five times so I'm glad I finially wrote a version I liked

“Papa papa we are clear.”  
  
“Setting perimeter: you’re five by.”  
  
“I’m a little nervous about this one Cornell.”  
  
“Whatever happens, get to that package.”  
  
“Mission is locked.”  
  
“Acknowledged.”  
  
“I’m in.”  
  
“You know I love sitting out in the rain as much as the next girl, but why are we ignoring the fact that he literally could have just walked inside?” I asked into the ear piece while watching Pooch through the floor to ceiling windows that the hospital had.  
  
“Izzy, you’re ruining the fun.” Jensen was able to be heard both through the coms and from where he was squatting in the bushes five feet away.  
  
“And we’re fugitives who are supposed to be dead.” Aisha called out as she made her way towards us, com unit already in her pocket.  
  
“And I’m a brilliant hacker, what’s your point?”  
  
“Congratulations!” Clay chuckled into his com unit before taking it out and uncorking one of the bottles of champagne, “It’s a boy!”  
  
A round of cheers went around the group as the other two bottles were opened with a loud pop and passed out around the group. I went to grab the closest bottle out of Jensen’s hand with my good arm but he pulled it out of my grasp before I was even able to grab onto the neck of it.  
  
“Are you even old enough to be drinking, Issy?” He asked with a large smile spread out on his face.  
  
“Don’t call me Issy!” I spat back at him as Cougar handed me the bottle that he had just taken a large drink out of  
  
“What now?” Aisha asked as she looked around the group then at the bottles that were all very close to being empty.  
  
“Bar?”  
  
-  
  
Bar was a little bit of an understatement. This was much more of a dance club, one that catered to an age group that was barely even old enough to drink the overpriced alcohol that was served there. Speaking of which I was carder, much to Jensen’s delight, while none of the rest of the team was. Like I would be carrying around an ID that didn’t even say I was twenty one.  
  
The team had gone straight to the only available table and informed a passing waitress that we would be needing a minimum of four shot of tequila each. After the sixth round we had all started to break up into smaller groups. Meaning that Clay and Aisha were sitting at the bar nursing a beer, Cougar had a nice young thing back at the table practically hanging off of every word he was saying, and I was out on the dance floor. I have no idea where Jensen had wandered off to but I was two shots and three songs past really caring.  
  
A pair of strong arms made themselves comfortable on my hips as a new face paced song started playing over the sound system. For the last half hour I had been dancing on and off with a few different people but none of them had really caught my eye yet and were quickly ditched for the next new partner. This guy, I could tell by the size of the hands, seemed very confident and honestly that alone made him a bit of a keeper in my book  
  
Leaning back slowly I placed most of my weight onto his chest and reached my good arm back to run my fingers through his hair. Very soft, awesome.  
  
“You know you shouldn’t dance with just any stranger, Issy.” An annoyingly familiar voice whispered into my ear, and I could hear that smirk of his in his voice.  
  
“Luckily I have a big strong man looking after me.” I smiled lightly while trying to get a look at him from over my shoulder.  
  
“Yeah you could call me your knight in shining armor.” He chuckled and moved his right arm to wrap around my waist.  
  
“Oh really, cos I was talking about Cougar.” I chuckled and leaned even further back into him.  
  
-  
  
“Time to go” Cougar called only a few minutes later, suddenly in front of us.  
  
“Come on Cougs, just a few more songs.” Jensen whined while burying his face into my neck.  
  
“It’s last call, time to go.” Clay called out as he made his way towards us with an arm slung comfortably over Aisha’s shoulders.  
  
“There is no way that it has been that long!” Jensen complained but let me go none the less and we all made our way out to a taxi that seemed to be waiting for us outside the club.  
  
-  
  
The whole ride back to the hotel kind of blurred which was defiantly not helped by the flask of something strong being passed around the back of the car. But suddenly Jensen and I were outside of my hotel door, on a higher floor then the rest of the guys because I made a very special request for a nicer room, and we were both laughing hysterically. I don’t even know what we were laughing at, probably nothing at all.  
  
“Good night, Issy.” Jensen said as soon as he was done laughing.  
  
“I told you not to call me that.” I told him again while looking up, only to notice that he was standing very close to me, like closer than personal space dictated. But I certainly wasn't going to complain.  
  
“I know.” And just like that his lips were on mine, warm and a little but clumsy, not that I wasn't. His hands went right back to my hips just as they had been earlier in the evening and mine went around his neck, my hands returning into his very soft hair.  
  
I have literally no idea how long we stood making out against my door but just as soon as it started, Jensen was pulling back, saying “Good night” again and walking back down the hall towards the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I kind of have this head cannon that all of the Losers kind of have a drinking problem, sorry if you don't like it or if it bothers you. There are only two chapters left in this but I'm always thinking of small scenes between Issy and Jensen so if you want like a drabble fic I could deff do that. Just let me know!


End file.
